El hueco entre dos tapices
by MarFren
Summary: ¿Y si se atreviese ha decirle todo lo que siempre a callado? ¿Y si él la otorgara la razón con su silencio? ¿Podrá la serpiente aprender a ser valiente? ¿Podrá aprender a pedir perdón?


**Disclaimer para todo el Fic**: Todos los personajes, hechizos y lugares perteneces a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Lo único que rompía el silencio en el pasillo del sexto piso eran los pasos de Draco Malfoy mientras hacía su ronda de prefecto. De su varita salía una tenue luz blanquecina que iluminaba su paso. Esa noche tendría que hacer la ronda solo ya que Pansy se había quedado en la Sala Común terminando su redacción para pociones; pero no le importaba, desde luego. Para él era como tener las puertas hacia el cielo abiertas ya que no tendría que hacer una ronda de dos horas con Parkinson colgada de su brazo. Aunque muchas veces era él quien la buscaba, hoy no estaba de humor para que la chica estuviese revoloteando a su alrededor. La verdad es que le había molestado bastante que la <em>comelibros<em> de Granger le hubiera superado en Encantamientos esa mañana. Estaba acostumbrado a que, si bien no siempre la ganaba, quedaban en una especie de empate en casi todas las asignaturas. En todas excepto en pociones; él se consideraba mucho más superior que ella en pociones. Pero el hecho de que esa mañana ella hubiese aprendido el hechizo que el profesor les había mandado practicar antes que él le había molestado más de la cuenta. Seguramente se debía a que hacía ya unas semanas que la griffindor le ignoraba completamente cuando se metía con ella. No le lanzaba una de sus miradas de "cállate ya estúpido crío repelente" que al rubio le hacían sentir cierta satisfacción, ni sus hombros se tensaban cada vez que la lanzaba alguna pulla por los pasillos. Simplemente hacía como si Draco no existiese, como si nada de eso fuera con ella, y eso le molestaba en alto grado. Meterse con Granger era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos; por supuesto que había muchos más _sangre sucia _en Hogwarts, pero ninguno era tan inmensamente repelente e inmundo como él consideraba que Hermione Granger era. Dándose cuenta de que había perdido uno de sus mayores hobbies, se había dedicado durante toda la semana a quitar puntos a niños y niñas de primero o segundo solo por mirarle, sonarse los mocos e incluso por hacer ruido al pasar una página en la biblioteca. Pero no, nada de eso le otorgaba ese nivel de satisfacción que era el molestar a la mejor amiga de San Potter y Weasel. Al revés que su amiga, ellos sí que se mostraban como siempre ante sus insultos y mofas, y en la última semana más de una vez le levantaron la varita. Pero Granger, en lugar de chillarles para que pararan o interponerse entre ellos y Malfoy, les cogía suavemente por la túnica y se los llevaba sin decir palabra. Y ahí se quedaba Draco, con la varita en alto haciendo el ridículo delante de un montón de estudiantes que si se atrevían a comentar, reír o incluso suspirar en ese mismo instante, eran castigados con la pérdida de un puñado de puntos por parte del prefecto de Slytherin.

A si que esa noche estaba haciendo la ronda por el sexto piso porque sabía, gracias a Longbotton que lo había comentado justo cuando Malfoy salía del Gran Comedor, que Empollona Granger estaría ahí y, ¿ qué mejor forma de terminar un viernes que molestándola?. Además seguramente haría su ronda sola (como él) porque el pobretón estaba en la enfermería debido a que no se protegió de un hechizo en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que Potter le había lanzado. "Qué lástima de Pobretón" pensó para sí mismo mientras torcía hacia la derecha. Siguió avanzando por el pasillo buscando a Granger, pero no la encontró. Una hora después y dándose por vencido, se dispuso a volver a su Sala Común en las mazmorras, cuando una luz que no provenía de su varita si no de un hueco entre dos tapices llamó su atención. Apagó la luz de su varita pensando en que por lo menos descubriría a alguna pareja fuera de la cama después del toque y para más inri dándose el lote. Los cogería a los dos por la capa y los plantaría delante del despacho de Snape y ¿por qué no? también les quitaría unas docenas de puntos. Prediciendo ya su victoria y con aire de grandeza Draco apartó el tapiz y se internó en el hueco (que era bastante grande) con sigilo. Pero allí no había ninguna pareja achuchándose a la que pudiese quitar puntos; si no una chica morena de espaldas practicando un _Patronus._ Se quedó quieto en la entrada del hueco observándola. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño improvisado y estaba sentada encima de dos grandes tomos de "Historia de la magia" e "Historia de Hogwarts". Gracias a la luz que desprendía la varita, su silueta se marcaba de manera precisa a la vista del prefecto y por lo que pudo comprobar, era bastante bonita. Llevaba aún la falda y la camiseta blanca del uniforme, aunque esta última por fuera. Una corbata roja y dorada reposaba en el suelo al lado de los tomos de los libros. Draco se quedó sin respirar, mirando embobado la nuca de la muchacha y su cuello terso… cuando el hilo de sus pensamientos se detuvo. Una chica aún con uniforme puesto, sentada encima de dos tomos de más de mil páginas, practicando hechizos y…¡de Griffindor!. Relamió su victoria con gusto y una sonrisa entre pícara y malévola se dibujo en su rostro. Carraspeó la garganta y se apoyó en la pared del hueco a la vez que Hermione daba un respingo y se daba la vuelta hacia él.

- Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo el rubio socarronamente- ¿no es acaso la perfecta prefecta Hermione Rata de Biblioteca Granger escondida y desentendiendo a su ronda por practicar hechizos?-. Hermione se había quedado pálida mirando a Malfoy. De entre todas las personas que podían haberla descubierto, tenía que haber sido ese asqueroso hurón. Estaba en shock, pero poco a poco recuperó la compostura y se levantó para hacerle frente.

- Creo que a tu jefa de casa le decepcionará mucho tu comportamiento, ¿por qué no vamos a comprobarlo sangre sucia?  
>Para fastidio de Malfoy, Hermione se había quedado frente a él, mirándole con desagrado y asco y los brazos cruzados; pero no le había contestado, insultado, pegado… no había levantado su varita, que reposaba en su regazo y ni siquiera se había molestado en afligirse por sus palabras. "¿Pero qué narices la pasa?" se preguntó para sí mismo, "¿por qué no reacciona?". Frustrado y malhumorado Malfoy continuo con su monólogo:<p>

- Quizás San Potter y el pobretón te han dicho algo que te ha hecho enfadar y por eso estás aquí. Normal, hasta ellos tendrían que cansarse alguna vez de ese olor a impura que iradias.

Y acto seguido, escupió al suelo, cerca del zapato de la morena. La miró a los ojos y no vio nada en ellos. Esos ojos castaños (que en ese momento le parecieron…¿bonitos?) y grandes le miraban con expresión de cansancio y crispamiento. Continuaron unos minutos más así, mirándose el uno al otro.

Hermione apretaba su varita con fuerza, intentando calmarse. Llevaba semanas ignorádole a él y sus asquerosos insultos y pullas. Pero esa noche había pasado la línea y no se veía con fuerzas para seguir en esa situación. Por eso, cuando tras unos minutos en los que el slytherin se había quedado estático mirándola se abalanzó contra él. Le pegó a la pared de un golpe y le puso la varita en el cuello mientras que con la otra mano cogía la del rubio y la tiraba al otro lado del hueco. Draco notó como su espalda impactaba contra la dura pared de piedra y como el dolor comenzó a aparecer en ella. Miró con furia a Hermione pero no se atrevió a moverse, estaba desarmado.

- Malfoy estoy harta. A sí que ahora me vas a escuchar tú, hoy te toca callar a ti.- Draco la miró con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Adelante, sangre sucia- Hermione tras esto incó más su varita en el pálido cuello de Malfoy-oigamos lo que tienes que decir.

La morena tomó aire y con dureza en la voz empezó a hablar: – Estoy harta. Harta de ti, te tu comportamiento, de que te des aires de grandeza, de que te creas superior por la sangre que corre por tus venas. Crees que eres mejor y que tienes más derechos que nadie solo porque tu linaje es más puro que el de cualquiera que estudie en este colegio. Pero te diré una cosa: el dinero, la pureza, las riquezas, el ego, el despotismo y la maldad no te hacen ser más mágico que yo, una sangre sucia, ni tampoco ser más inteligente o tener más actitudes para la magia. A sí que si Malfoy, soy una asquerosa sangre sucia, pero jamás me avergonzaré de ello ni negaré mi origen: prefiero ser hija de muggles a que corra sangre pura por mis venas y ser una idiota, mimada y estúpida niñata como lo eres tú. Espero que algún día des con la horma de tu zapato y te hagan sufrir la décima parte de lo que tú me has hecho a mí y a todos los hijos de muggles de este colegio. Es mi mayor deseo.

Hermione se retiró poco a poco de Draco que la miraba con cara atónita. El rubio sopesó todas y cada una de las palabras que Hermione había dicho. Jamás nadie le había plantado cara, ni nadie le había dicho todo lo que él ya sabía pero se negaba a aceptar. Y entonces llegaba Granger, la sabelotodo de Granger y se lo escupía a la cara. Y él, por más que quisiera, no podía quitarle la razón. Porque muy en el fondo sabía que la causa por la que luchaba su padre no llegaba a ninguna parte y que las ideas que le habían inculcado no eran más que una ideología sin sentido. Porque aquella chica morena que estaba ante él, con el alma de leona reflejando en sus ojos llorosos tenía toda la razón, porque él no era mejor a ella y jamás lo sería. Y en aquel mismo instante, todos los insultos que de su boca habían salido para ella, se volvieron contra él atormentándolo con cada una de las lágrimas que Hermione estaba derramando en ese momento.

Hermione, al notar que el chico la miraba con cara de afligido y pensando que sería otra de sus artimañas para dañarla, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-¡¿Qué miras Malfoy?!- gritó entre sollozos- Me has visto más de una vez llorar por tu culpa, por tu desprecio. No te quedes ahí parado como si esperaras ahora mi compasión por tu cara de pena- se dio la vuelta y quedó frente a él- ¿Crees que no sé qué estás disfrutando de esto? No me trago tu carita de cordero degollado. Sé que esto no te importa nada y que mis palabras te dan igual… a sí que adiós. Tampoco espero nada por tu parte, ni lo quiero.

Y acto seguido salió del hueco de los tapices con aire decidido y más lágrimas en los ojos, pero orgullosa de haberse enfrentado por fin a ese idiota de Draco Malfoy. Pero antes de que si quiera pudiese dejar la tela de uno de los tapices, una mano fría y pálida la agarró por la muñeca y la obligó a entrar de nuevo al hueco.

Malfoy la sujetó con fuerza frente a él, con su mirada de hielo derretida y la castaña se preguntó si había visto alguna vez los ojos del slytherin de esa forma. Su mirada penetraba en ella como si quisiera decirla algo sin palabras, como si quisiera averiguar lo que pensaba. Intentó zafarse de él pero no pudo, la sujetaba fuertemente de la muñeca.

Draco no pensaba dejarla ir, ahora no. Ahora que sus murallas estaban hechas ruinas, ahora que había callado y con ello otorgado a la castaña que tenía razón…es cuando tenía, cuando debía intentar redimirse. No se sentía un Malfoy, no quería seguir siéndolo. Él no quería ser como su padre, por mucho que se hubiera empeñado en hacerse creer así mismo que sí. No podía perder nada más. Por lo que, tiró de Hermione hacia así y la abrazó. La griffindor no entendía nada, por lo que se revolvió en los brazo de Malfoy sin éxito. El rubio la abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Dándose por vencida, se relajó y comprobó que Draco daba respingos y sollozaba. Aguantó así unos minutos, pero intentó separase de él otra vez. Era una situación absurda, Malfoy no podía estar llorando en su hombro.

- Malfoy Malfoy susurró- por favor... no me creo nada de esto, suéltame...

Draco reaccionó y dejó de hipar. Se apartó de ella con parsimonia y la miró de nuevo a los ojos. La apartó un mechón de pelo y se lo puso detrás de la oreja; Hermione se retiró al contacto con la piel del rubio y se dio la vuelta.

Antes de irse, se giró una vez más y susurró.

-Adiós Malfoy.

Draco la miró, sonrió tristemente y con el mismo tono que Hermione se despidió:

-Adiós Granger.

Y una vez la chica hubo desparecido, se apolló contra la pared y se dejó caer. Y se olvidó de la sangre, de su padre, de Slytherin y de Gryffindor, por que las únicas palabras que ahogaron sus pensamientos a partir de aquella noche fueron "Lo siento, Hermione".

Quizás pudiese algún día decírselo, quizás pudiese plantárselo a la cara como había hecho él.

Quizás, al fin y al cabo, la serpiente podría aprender a ser valiente y pedir perdón.


End file.
